Infinite Dominion Contingency
Very minute amounts of information were documented on the remaining forces of the Infinite Dominion. It lead stray survivors of the torn world to believe they were almost non-existent and little threat in these times. Their directive or purpose remained entirely unclear to most surviving people outside of the New Union. It was entirely uncertain that the Infinite Dominion forces or their central command were responsible for the counter attack of bombs propagated by Dethrone in the first place. Initially, the Infinite Dominion were rarely seen after the events of Operation Dethrone, persisting only through words of rumor. Many theories were hypothesized by the remainder of survivors left around the world, including many within the New Union until eventually, they showed their faces to them. Rumors Early Perceptions Within the first few months of post-Dethrone, frequent rumors linked to the Infinite Dominion were filtered throughout the ruined European landscapes. At face value, it seemed at the very least the Infinite Dominion no longer had occupational reign over Earth, and many rationalized they had vanished altogether regardless of proof. Much of these rumors initially were cast aside by both DCA and citizen survivors in the early days of post-dethrone, survival being the primary focus with little time to think over things such as that. With the destruction of all major urban centers however, this gave wind to out of the box theories about Infinite Dominion remnants. With the New Union only in their cursory stages, there was no evidence pointing towards a sure existence of the Infinite Dominion at the time. The only thing residents of the new world had that was close enough to evidence were what their basic senses could detect. There was often mentioning of shadows, eyes or figures in the dark, lingering, watching. In most regions this was pointed towards delusion, starvation and hallucination, and thus cast aside as usual. Perhaps the most shocking of rumors heard, were claims of alleged kidnappings, and people going missing, however this was uncommon at the time. Later sightings began to arise of small, blue iridescent synthetic synths zipping through the skies, piloted by soldiers in iridescent carapace armor with bright unmistakable cyan eyes. Further Exposure By 9 months post-Dethrone, there were instances of strange behavior from survivors being found throughout various communities across the European continent. Often these instances would start from a single person or small amount of people exhibiting behavioral changes, with the most notable change being a stark contrast in their usual psyche or personality. Whispers and introspective conversations back to some unknown seemingly non-existent entity was another common symptom. Many of these affected individuals would go missing following these changes, interrogate specific individuals for information involving Infinite Dominion affairs, or meticulously begin wiping out their entire communities. Much of these rumors were reported to New Union headquarters in City 11, France following reports from Authorized New Union Personnel. By all accounts it seemed as if the Infinite Dominion was still out there somewhere attempting to indoctrinate the remaining humans of Earth for an unknown cause and effect. Early Sightings Behavior Not much was initially known about the Infinite Dominion's behavior or whereabouts as of Operation Dethrone's conclusion. However after sometime after the New Union's formation, they identified members of the Paradigm Remedial Contingency as Infinite Dominion forces began emerging from the shadows, seeming to portray something more deadly than their occupational prowess. At face value in the cursory days of the New Union, Paradigm troopers were considered nothing more than malignant, rebellious units of the DCA by Commander 08292. While having no known partition or recognizable tactics, they seemed to be operating sparsely around regions like ghosts as if the Infinite Dominion Contingency was being careful. The turning point for these sightings however was that the Paradigm troopers possessed something no New Union units had ever seen before. Somehow, these troopers had insurmountable cognition, piloted from an organic device found infiltrating their brains and nervous system with a virtual intelligence system that communicated in a dark and monotonous voice. This device was later discovered as a parasitic device developed by the Infinite Dominion called the Advanced Cognitive Manipulator as dubbed by Valkyrie Aether. High frequency, unidentified synthetic pinging tones were spread throughout different New Union operated regions heard as the Paradigm troopers ominously stalked regions. Similar more localized pinging and static tones were heard coming from these units next to the odd virtual intelligence voices. These units were highly advanced and definitely beyond standard DCA remnants as the New Union quickly learned. Upon the few units the New Union were able to dispatch, the ACM was discovered to glass the entire unit's innards in a carbonized mess, destroying the device entirely as if part of a failsafe mechanism. Category:Factions